TEMPTATION
by Brittany Anne
Summary: This story is a mix of a Twilight and Keith Urban fan fiction. The characters are not the same as Twilight, but the main character is a vampire, very similar to the ones Stephenie Meyer describes in her book.
1. My Dreamless Nightmare

_Hey everyone. My name's Brittany, and I've written a lot of stories before, but this one has to be my favorite. It's a fan fiction mix. Twilight/Keith Urban. Yes, I know it's a weird combo, but the people I've sent it to seem to enjoy it, so I decided I'd post it here. Sorry for the short length of this chapter, but they do get longer as the story progresses. As of right now, I have written all of this story, and 8 chapters of the sequel. I'd greatly appreciate any comments, thank you!_

TEMPTATION

Chapter One – My Dreamless Nightmare

It felt like a nightmare, but I knew I wouldn't be waking up. I would actually never experience the feeling of waking up again. My life was nothing like I had expected it to be. After two years of this, I suppose being a vampire wasn't that bad. I could resist the smell of human blood now. I lived alone, and didn't socialize much; Not even with other vampires, because no matter where I was, I always felt lonely. I was sitting in a movie theatre, waiting for the movie to start, when I first smelled it.

No one's scent had ever smelled that heavenly. I turned, and saw a man with brown and blonde hair walk in. I had resisted human blood for over a year, my diet was strictly animal, and I wasn't about to go back now. But oh, how he smelled. I quickly realized I didn't have to breathe, so I didn't. I could feel him watching me, I guess I looked uncomfortable. I could have left then, I _should_ have left then, but I knew if I got up, I might have pounced on him. He seemed to spot me; I suppose I looked a little strange to him. With my pale face, red hair, and my bronze eyes, now suddenly black. He began to walk over, and if my heart could still beat, it would have been beating like it was about to come out of me. Normally people would stay away from me, but he seemed _attracted_ to me.

"Is this seat taken?" he suddenly asked with the most breath-taking accent I'd ever heard, but that was in the back of my mind, compared to the threat I posed to him.

"Ummm…" I didn't know what to say. "No," I decided. I had to take another breath to get that last word out and it took everything in me not to take him there.

He smiled and sat down next to me. The lights went down and I knew I could easily take him there. There wouldn't even be any witnesses. And if someone happened to see me, I could easily outrun them. I sat as far away from him in my seat as the space would allow. I knew I had to get up, but I worried about being rude. Quickly, I shoved that out of my mind. I'd much rather be rude than kill an innocent man. I stood up, and he watched me with curious blue eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I have to get out of here." Oh no, I breathed again.

"Do you need any help?" he said as I tried to walk by him.

I shook my head and kept walking, at a little faster than human-pace. I felt him follow me for a moment, but then he stopped. I was relieved when I heard him sat back down, and then I ran. I was fast enough that if anyone saw me, they wouldn't have even thought it was a person. I stepped outside and abruptly stopped, breathing in the fresh air. His scent was still in my head, but I wasn't so close to him anymore, and that helped my temptation. I sat down for a moment, my head in my hands. I couldn't believe how tempted I was to go back inside and lure him out. I shook the thought out of my head and stood back up, then began to walk, at a normal pace. I normally didn't like to go so slow, but part of me was trying to pull myself back to the theatre. The smell faded a little bit from my mind with every step I took, but it was never gone from my memory. I finally decided to run, I had to get home and distract myself. I ran inside and closed the door, breathing heavy (more as a reaction than a need for air). I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who was on it. The man from the theatre was sitting there, in an interview with Diane Sawyer, laughing. I felt my jaw drop; I couldn't believe my luck was _that_ bad. But then again, I didn't believe in luck anymore. For the first time I noticed how good-looking he was. I suppose without his smell to tempt me, I could focus on something else. I shut off the TV and wished I could sleep. I sighed and leaned my head back, hoping that somehow his smell would get out of my mind. But it didn't. I decided it was time for a hunting trip, which was the only thing that would keep my mind off his blood…


	2. Running Away

_Thanks EDWARD CULLEN dazzles me for the comment. I know I've gotten a lot more hits than comments, so if you've read my chapters (whether you like them or not) I'd still really appreciate a comment and I would love to hear your opinions/suggestions. Thanks! _

TEMPTATION

Chapter Two – Running Away

My 3-day hunting trip temporarily got my mind off his blood. But when I returned home, I quickly remembered why I'd left. I thought about my options while slowly pacing across the room. Of course, there was the obvious option of killing him, which I ignored. But then I realized I could leave. I decided that was the only option. I began to pack, not that I needed much. I put some clothes into a suitcase, the only one I owned, along with all the money I had to my name. I headed towards the door, but as I grabbed the handle, I stopped myself. Why was _I_ leaving? I could control myself (or so I thought), and after all, he was just _one_ human. I softly set my suitcase down at my side and sighed. Of all the places I'd been, this felt like home. To find my home in a place as populated at Nashville didn't make much sense; but it didn't have to make sense. All I knew was that I wasn't leaving. Besides, what were the chances of seeing (or smelling) him again in a town this big?

I decided to take a walk around town in the early morning. I did that often, almost everyone was still sleeping at that time. I picked up the pace and began running. I didn't need the exercise, but I loved going fast. I suddenly heard someone not too far ahead, and slowed down to a human-paced jog. As I got closer to the person ahead, I realized who it was. I could smell him before I could see him. I spent too much time in shock, because by the time I was ready to react and cross the street, I was close enough to kill him. I stopped dead in my tracks; the shock was still setting in. He looked at me, his head cocked to the side, then straightened up, realizing where he knew me from. "Hello again," he said, smiling.

I tried not to breath. "Hello." My eyes were bronze again and I must have looked friendlier than the other day.

"What are you doing out this early?"

"Running." I was trying to stick to one-word answers.

"Me too." I wished he would stop smiling. If he knew what I was, and what I could do to him, I bet he'd knock the smirk off his face. "Mind if I join you?"

I shook my head, but then realized he'd probably take that as a yes. And of course, he did. "I'm a pretty fast runner," he stated with confidence, "I'll try to take it slow, let me know if I get too far ahead."

I nodded. "I will."

We started to run, and I wasn't breathing. He seemed to notice, but probably assumed I was just used to this. This was like a stroll in the park for me, I kept up very easily. We ran for about 20 minutes, and step-by-step, it got a little easier for me. I saw him looking over and smiling at me a few times. Occasionally I would smile back, but mostly I just tried to think of other things. "You're keeping up well," he said, interrupting my thoughts, and inadvertently putting himself in danger.

"Thanks," I replied, managing a smile.

"You run a lot?" He was obviously eager for conversation. I preferred to run in silence, but then again, I'd never had anyone to run with before.

I nodded. "Normally in the mornings."

"Me too. It's peaceful out." He smiled again.

I smiled back. I didn't want to keep this conversation going, normally I had to breathe to get the words out. I was eager for when he would get too tired to continue. Although I didn't need to breathe, it still felt uncomfortable when I stopped.

"I'm Keith by the way," he said and finally stopped running, now sticking out his hand to me.

I didn't want to touch him, I didn't know if I was strong enough. But something in me seemed to control my hand at that moment, and I did anyway. I shook his hand and replied, "I'm Kyra." I know my hand felt cold in his because his arm shifted. But his warmth felt wonderful against my skin. I unintentionally began to breathe again, and although I wasn't hungry, he smelled irresistible. I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Are you okay?" His curious eyes returned.

"I've got to go." I didn't move for a moment, for part of me was trying to stay.

"Do you want to go running again, tomorrow maybe?"

I should have said no, but I realized I enjoyed being near him. No matter how dangerous I was to him, "Yes" was still the answer I gave. It seemed to make both parts of me happy.

"Goodbye Kyra."

I didn't bother to say goodbye, I had to run before my senses overtook my body.


	3. Watching Eyes

_Thanks again for the comments! I haven't gotten much, but I do appreciate the ones I've recieved. Here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it. I'd love to have some more feedback, thanks!_

TEMPTATION

Chapter Three – Watching Eyes

_I can do this,_ I thought to myself the next morning. I decided I wouldn't let who I was come between doing what I wanted, and I _wanted_ to go running with him. I changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, then headed back to the place I'd seen him the day before. We'd never set up a time or place, so I assumed it was the same as before, and I was right. He smiled at me as I slowly jogged up to him. "Good morning."

"Morning," I replied, forcing a small smile, and debating on whether to breathe or not.

"Are you feeling better?"

I was a little confused by his question and slightly furrowed my brow, but then realized he was referring to me leaving so abruptly the day before, and relaxed. "I am, thanks."

"Good, I'm glad… So are you ready to get going?" He seamed eager to run today.

I nodded again and we started to run. Every time he tried to speed up, I would easily match his pace. I was slightly amused at his male ego, if that's what it was, and I let out a chuckle. "What?" he asked, obviously a little bit confused.

"I'm a faster runner than you," I stated.

"How do you know that?" He seemed ready for a challenge.

I smiled and then sped up. He caught up and smiled back, amused that he could go that fast. I sped up again, but this time he couldn't make it up to me. I slowed down and was back at his side, a smirk on my face. "You don't like it," It wasn't a question.

He half-smiled and shook his head. "No, I've just never met anyone faster than me."

"I've never met anyone faster than me either, so don't feel bad." I winked at him, surprised how well I was able control myself today.

He smiled back, obviously not offended. We ran in silence for a few more minutes, before he spoke again. "I wasn't sure you'd come today."

I looked at him, but continued to run. "Why not?"

"You seem," he searched for the right word, "uncomfortable, around me."

He didn't understand how uncomfortable it was for me to be so close to someone who smelled like that, but my answer was sincere. "It's not your fault."

He seemed to accept the answer, and we continued to run in silence for a little while longer. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all_, my thought brought a small smile to my face. My thoughts were interrupted by his voice again. "So, Kyra, tell me something about you."

_Well, I'm a vampire,_ was the thought that popped into my mind, I bet that would get him to stop looking at me like he did. "What do you want to know?" I politely asked.

"How about where you work."

"I don't," I simply stated. I quickly realized how weird that must have sounded, and added, "at the moment." He nodded once and I proceeded. "What about you?"

"I'm a country music musician," he stated with pride.

I smiled and looked at him, our eyes locked for a moment. I broke the contact and looked forward again. "I saw you on T.V. the other day."

"Oh no," he said with a crooked smile still on his face.

"I only watched for a minute," I assured him, "I was on my way out."

We were both silent again, but not for long. "I have another question."

"Okay, shoot."

"What happened to your eyes?"

I looked at him, with a confused look on my face, but all I really felt was shock. "My eyes?"

He nodded, still watching me. "The other day at the movies, they were black… I thought I imagined it at first, but I knew I couldn't make something like that up," he shook his head and then continued, "They're bronze now."

I shrugged, desperate for a new subject.

"Do you have contacts?" I didn't know why this interested him so much, but I knew I wouldn't be able to share with him the real reason.

I shook my head. "No."

"Hmmm…"

"What?" I asked, a touch of annoyance in my tone.

"I know I haven't known you long, but I think something as simple as the color of your eyes you could share."

I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to let this subject drop. "I can't explain it in a way you'd understand."

"Try," he persisted.

"They kind of change by my hunger…"

His facial expression had changed, I'd _already_ confused him, but he was still eager to hear more.

"When I'm hungry, they're dark, when I'm not, they're lighter."

"Well why didn't you just eat something when you were at the theatre?" If only he knew what I was hungry for was him.

I shrugged again, hoping that would be the end of the conversation. He noticed that I didn't want to talk about this anymore, and let it drop. "I should get going," I said after another minute of silent running.

"Tomorrow?"

I doubted that he'd take no for an answer, so I quickly agreed. "Sure, same time and place?"

He nodded and smiled at me. "I'll see you then."

"Okay, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I ran off, and I could feel his eyes watching me as I went.


	4. Questions

_Once again, thank you for the comments. I've gotten over 120 hits, and only 3 comments, so I'll ask you again to please comment if you read. Thanks so much and here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy it!_

TEMPTATION

Chapter Four – Questions

I was surprised by how quickly I began to relax around Keith. It was strange for me to be able to talk to someone, but it was definitely nice. I spent the night driving around town, I preferred to run more than drive, but it'd been a while since the last time I used my car. I was afraid if I didn't drive it sometime soon, it might stop working, so it seemed like a good time. I flipped the channels on the radio, searching for anything half-decent to listen to. After a few minutes, I gave up and turned it off. My mind went back to Keith; I wished it would stop doing that. No matter how much I enjoyed being around him, I still posed a huge threat to him.

I ended up getting back to my apartment at around 2:00 in the morning. I was meeting Keith in just a few hours; that terrified and excited me at the same time. I decided that I'd go running for a while before we were meeting up, getting fresh air made it easier for me to be around him.

I was there first today; Keith came just a few minutes after I stopped. My head perked up, and I smiled at him. "Good morning," he said, returning my smile.

"Good morning," I repeated.

"All set?"

I nodded and we began to run. "I have another question for you," he stated.

I sighed and glanced over at him for a moment, then looked back ahead. "Go ahead."

"What is it, that makes you uncomfortable," he seemed to linger on that word, "around me?"

_I constantly want to kill you,_ I said to myself, but then shook my head. "I don't know," I tried to casually say, but I wasn't very convincing.

"Do I smell?" he said while cracking a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh at that remark. He had _no idea_ what he smelled like.

He laughed back for a moment. It was the first time we'd ever laughed together, and the sound of his was permanently entered into my mind.

"Well," he continued, "If it's not because I smell, then what is it?"

I knew he wasn't going to let this go. "I truly don't know," I said, a little more convincing this time.

"If I had some extremely undesirable feature, or spinach in my teeth, you'd tell me, right?"

I laughed a little at his attempt to lighten the mood. "Sure."

He smiled at me, finally letting this subject be put to rest. "I've got another one," he said much too soon.

"Don't I get a turn?" I said a little harsher than I'd expected it to sound.

"After I ask mine," he smiled at me again.

"Alright." I sighed again, knowing this wouldn't be good.

"How old are you?"

I looked at him with a little bit of shock obviously written across my face. "_That's_ your question?"

He nodded.

"You know that's very rude to ask a woman," I said with a small smile.

"You don't mind," he stated with confidence and a crooked-smile.

"Thirty-five," I said, but I failed to mention I'd been thirty-five for 2 years. "You?"

"Thirty-eight."

I nodded once. "My turn?"

"I promised," he quickly replied.

"Why are you so open around me?" His facial expression changed slightly, and I quickly added, "I just met you after all… And as you already pointed out, I'm not as open around you."

"I have a sense for people, I suppose."

"And what do you sense about me?" I was slightly intrigued.

He slowed down, then stopped, and I did the same. "I think that you're a good person, a good enough person that I feel comfortable sharing things with."

I shook my head. "Sorry to say, but you're wrong…. I'm," it took me a moment to think of the right word, "dangerous."

"Ha!" he seemed amused by what I'd said and let out a laugh.

"I am," I persisted.

"Do you work for the mob or something?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"No way," I was joking now, "Don't you know that the money's terrible around here?"

He smiled, a crooked-smile again. "Then how are you dangerous?"

I ignored his question, and started to jog again, he followed.

"Are you a heart-breaker?" he asked, ignoring my silence.

At that I had to laugh. "Something like that."

I could see him watching me again out of the corner of my eye. "I should go," I said after another minute, and slowed down to a walk. "Tomorrow?"

"Actually, I have a different idea for tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "What would that be?"

"Meet me here at 8."

"No way are you getting off without telling me where we're going," I said, smiling at his confidence.

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise I'm going to like?"

He nodded once.

"How can you be sure?"

"I told you," he said, leaning in, "I have a sense for people."

He was too close to me now and I stopped breathing again. "Tomorrow," I said and then ran back home.


	5. Surprises

_Happy New Years Eve everyone! I've gotten over 150 hits, and only 3 comments, so please leave me a comment if you've been reading. Thanks and have a safe holiday!_

TEMPTATION

Chapter Five – Surprises

I left at 7:45 and slowly jogged to where Keith would be. I wasn't as eager as normal, I didn't like not knowing where we were going. I saw him standing there and he smiled when he saw me. "Hi," he casually said.

"Where are we going?" I immediately asked.

He shook his head. "Not so fast… It's still a surprise."

I groaned and muttered, "I hate surprises."

He chuckled at my comment. "You won't hate this one."

"And how do you know this?" I asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

He smiled again, and slightly shook his head. "Have a little faith." He took my hand in his, ready to lead me somewhere, and I jumped. He gave me a strange look. "You alright?"

I gulped, but found a way to nod. "Yes."

We began to walk, and he pulled me along, but not for long. He stopped not too far from where we started, at a motorcycle. "Ready?"

I looked at him like he was insane and shook my head.

He got on, put on a helmet, and handed me one. I took it, but when he patted the seat behind him, I didn't move. I wasn't afraid of the motorcycle, I loved going fast, but I was afraid of being that close to him. I couldn't do it. It wasn't a matter of if I tried, I just _couldn't_. "Come on, I'm a good driver," he mocked.

"Keith, I can't."

He got off the bike and put the helmet on my head, then took my hand and pulled me on. I could have easily resisted, but part of me didn't want to. He still had hold of my hand and wrapped one arm around his waist, and then the other. My stomach was now in my throat, and I wasn't breathing anymore. He started up the bike and began to drive; I still tried to keep my head back. Finally I had to rest it on him, and I was barely able to resist the urge to kill him.

We finally stopped after what felt like an eternity. I got off quickly, making him jump. I handed him the helmet, and he looked at me with his brow furrowed for a moment, but then shook his head and took it. He got off, took off his helmet, and started to walk. I followed. "Your eyes did it again," he stated.

My stomach came back up to my stomach. "What?" My voice cracked.

"They're black," he slightly lifted a finger up to point to my eyes.

"Oh," I looked down.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

He had no idea how hungry I was at the moment. "No," I said, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I hated it when men wouldn't accept the first answer you gave them. "Yes, I'm sure," I said, annoyed by his questions that I couldn't answer.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted up my face. He smiled at me, his eyes looked amazing. "This way," he took my hand and started walking again.

I couldn't believe how warm his hand was, I knew mine was cold, but it always was. If he was going to insist on contact, then he was going to have to deal with it.

He abruptly turned into a building; I didn't catch the name of the place. "I have another idea."

"About what?" I asked.

"How you're dangerous."

My stomach twisted. "I'm sure this'll be good," I said with a touch of sarcasm in my voice.

"You're a con man… or con woman."

I laughed again. "Not even close."

"Okay…" he thought for a moment, his face half-serious, and half-sarcastic, "A secret agent?"

"You're getting worse at this," I said with a smile. For the first time I noticed where we were. "I said I wasn't hungry," I protested, realizing we'd been walking in a restaurant.

"It took you a while to notice where we were, huh?" He seemed satisfied with himself.

"I'm not hungry," I repeated.

"Well I am." He smiled at me. We'd reached the end of the hallway that led to the main dining room of the restaurant. "Keep an open mind, Kev just opened this place."

"Kev?" I asked.

"Kevin; He's a good friend of mine."

Right on cue, Kevin walked over and gave Keith a half-hug; he refused to let go of my hand. "I'm Kevin," he shook the hand that wasn't being held onto.

Now why couldn't Keith smell like _that?_ I could resist him. "Kyra."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you," he changed his direction back to Keith, "I've got your table ready."

We all walked over, and my hand finally was let go of as we slid into opposite sides of a booth. "Thanks man," Keith said.

He nodded, smiled, and walked off.

"So this is the surprise?"

He shook his head. "No, this is the pre-surprise."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, then looked down at the table. "Do I not get a menu?" I asked, looking back up at him.

"Nope," he smiled, "The food's all ready… You're not a vegetarian, are you?"

I laughed. "Definitely not."

"Good."

"Would it offend Kevin if I didn't eat anything?"

He nodded. "Most definitely."

I grimaced. I hated the taste of human food now, but I suppose I could handle it.

"It's good," he said, "I promise."

"If you say so."

We were silent for just a moment longer. "Ready for the next theory?" he asked.

I sighed. "Why not?"


	6. Moving closer

_I know I haven't updated in a while, but for anyone who's still reading, thank you and please take a few moments to comment because I'd really appreciate it! Thanks and enjoy!_

TEMPTATION

Chapter Six – Moving closer

Keith's "theories" grew more and more ridiculous with each one. They weren't even serious now; he was just trying to get me to laugh I assumed.

"An assassin?" he guessed.

I laughed and shook my head. "You're _terrible_ at this."

Kevin then walked over with some trays of food. "I know it's early, but you two are my guinea pigs," he said with a smile as he set down two steaks.

"Thanks," I returned his smile.

"Let me know when you're done, and I'll bring some more," he said just before he walked back into the kitchen.

I took a bite, and it wasn't half-bad. It was just like what I ate, except cooked. The spices were a bit much if you asked me though. "What do you think of it?" He asked after taking a bite.

"It's good," I honestly replied.

He smiled. "Kev will be glad to hear it."

We silently ate for a few minutes. He occasionally glanced up at me, but I kept my face down for the most part. "I've got another one," he abruptly said, forcing me to lift up my face.

"Oh no," I rolled my eyes.

He smiled and leaned in a little closer. "A real estate broker?"

I laughed again. "You do realize you're getting worse, right?"

"I just like to hear your laugh," he said with a smile.

If I could blush, I would have been then. I looked back down and took another bite of food. "Are you _ever_ going to tell me?" he asked as he lifted up my face.

I reached my hand out and lightly touched his cheekbone. Then I sighed and sat back in my seat, looking down at my food. "Are you cold?" he asked, obviously still surprised by the feeling of my hand.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

We were silent for another moment before he spoke. "You didn't answer my question."

I shrugged and finally looked back up into his eyes. "I don't know."

He just watched my face for another moment, his face unreadable; then he cracked a small smile. "You know I'll figure it out."

I smiled back and shook my head. "I doubt it."

Kevin came back over and cleared our plates, he was obviously the only one there that day (thanks to Keith I'm sure) and told us he'd be back with some more food in a minute. He made his way back into the kitchen and I looked back to Keith, it was obvious his eyes were never taken off me. "I've got a question," he said.

"You're a very curious person, aren't you?" I said half-heartedly.

He ignored my comment and continued, "What's your last name?"

I raised my eyebrows, a little bit confused by how random his questions were, and replied, "Carlyle."

"Urban," he replied, giving me his last name before I had to ask.

When Kevin came back again, I hadn't realized I'd been leaning towards Keith until I abruptly sat back. He set down a large piece of chocolate cake in the middle of the table with 2 forks. "Enjoy," he politely added before leaving us alone.

"You're quite subtle, huh?"

He was amused by what I'd said and slightly chuckled as he picked up his fork and took a bite. "Try it," he said once he swallowed.

I took a bite of it and smiled at him. "Really good," I lied. I'm sure it tasted great to a human, but this wasn't the kind of stuff I preferred to eat.

We both finished eating, mostly in silence. Kevin cleared the table, and Keith tried to pay, although Kevin refused it. "So," I said as we began to walk out, "Do I get my surprise now?"

He grinned, but didn't respond. We made our way back to his bike and both of us got on. I reluctantly put my arms around his waist and rested my head against his back. He seemed to enjoy the closeness, but I was ready to bolt. Self-control was not my strong suit, but if I was able to resist him for this long, maybe I could do it. I breathed in his scent, enjoying it much more than I should. I assumed it took us about 15 minutes until he finally parked. We both got off and I handed him the helmet, calmer this time. "Not so bad, is it?"

"It's not the motorcycle I was afraid of," I admitted.

"I told you I'm a good driver," he said with a smile.

I let it drop, knowing I wasn't going to explain to him that it was being close to him that frightened me. Not for myself, but for him. He took my hand again; it was a little bit easier than last time he held it, but I still jumped. "Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Jump when I touch you."

"Oh… That," I said, mostly to myself.

When it was obvious I wasn't going to say anything else, he spoke again, "Well?"

I shrugged, eager to get to where we were going so I could stop having the temptation to tell me who I really was.

He seemed to let it drop for the moment, and he began to go towards the woods. It looked as if there were way too many trees for any _person_ to pass through. "We're going to climb trees?" I sarcastically asked.

He chuckled. "Of course not… We're going to go hiking."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Trying to find something you're better at?"

"Something like that," he said, applying sarcasm to his tone.

"Where are we hiking to?" I asked.

"Not yet." He smiled at me and began to pull me along into the woods…


End file.
